O boto cor de prata
by Cris.fmg
Summary: Fanfiction escrita para o contexto da comunidade Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape  Orkut  desafio Os contos do príncipe. Personagens pertencentes ao enredo Harry Potter de autoria de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.


O boto cor de prata

Nota do autor: Para os alunos cabeças ocas capazes de quebrarem feitiços da seção reservada da biblioteca, mas incapazes de aprenderem sobre História da Magia e afins — que dirá da fascinante arte das poções —, informo da existência da lenda do boto cor de rosa de nossos distantes vizinhos brasileiros. De acordo com a lenda, um boto cor de rosa sai dos rios nas noites de festa junina e transforma-se num lindo jovem vestido com roupa social branca. Ele usa sempre um chapéu para encobrir o orifício no alto da cabeça, que é por onde os cetáceos respiram (única indicação visível do boto enquanto transformado em humano). Com seu jeito galanteador, o boto aproxima-se das jovens desacompanhadas seduzindo-as. Logo após, consegue convencer as mulheres para um passeio no fundo do rio, local onde costuma engravidá-las. Na região amazônica, costuma-se dizer que uma criança é filha do boto quando não se sabe quem é o pai.

...

— Tem uma beluga no Lago Negro! — Disse Hadley.

— Belugas não são aquelas baleias do Ártico, prateadas com um grande chifre que os trouxas vendem como se fossem de unicórnio? Pobres baleinhas... — Perguntou Giovanna.

— Não, esse é um macho da espécie de baleia Narval. O chifre na verdade é um dente. Beluga é uma baleia branca visualmente parecida com um golfinho.

— Como é que vai ter uma baleia num lago? Vai ver era um sereiano acima do peso.

Hadley era uma aluna muito metida a "sabe-tudo". Estudava em uma escola de bruxaria na Europa e costumava abusar da sorte. Quando colocava algo em sua cabeça ia até as últimas consequencias, mesmo com sua amiga Giovanna tentando aconselhá-la. Giovanna olhou pela janela do dormitório em direção ao lago e pensou ter visto mesmo algo esbranquiçado nas águas turvas.

Na manhã seguinte, logo no café, Hadley continuou eufórica:

— Eu vi, com certeza dessa vez, era um golfinho, um boto pra ser mais exata, por isso lembrei de uma beluga, pois era um boto bem grandinho.

— Viu num sonho?

— Tá, eu admito. Eu saí do dormitório e fui à beira do Lago Negro. Mas fala baixo antes que algum funcionário da escola escute e nossa casa perca uma tabuada de pontos...

—Você SAIU?

—Xiiii! —Hadley soltou um ruído mandando Giovanna fazer silêncio. — Eu prometo que te ensino como ecapulir do dormitório se você prometer me emprestar o seu caleidoscópio novamente.

Diferente de um caleidoscópio normal, onde aparece apenas um show de luzes, esse tinha a função de show de luzes e luneta: a imagem da pessoa aparecia num contexto de efeitos luminosos conforme a intenção do observador. Era muito popular entre as garotas já que mostrava uma espécie de túnel enfeitado com o rapaz desejado logo à frente, com efeitos bem românticos ou assanhados. Os garotos não achavam muita graça, pois eram impossíveis coisas como enxergar as garotas nuas.

— Eu empresto se você tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez que espiar algum adulto. Já pensou se justo o Stewart te pega, seria expulsão na certa! E como iria explicar para os seus pais que estava querendo espiar um professor na banheira! E ainda mais aquele lá.

Hadley ficou vermelha:

— Eu não estava "espiando aquele lá", eu estava... Estava só tentando ver algo comprometedor pra deixar ele mal com a escola, tipo usar objetos de magia proibidos, alterar provas só pra implicar com um aluno específico. Como é que eu ia saber que ele inventaria de tomar banho no meio da tarde ao invés de seguir para o seu laboratório como de costume.

— Mas você estava na janela do banheiro e não do laboratório. Só porque ele não te dá nota máxima em todos os seus trabalhos. Eu já estaria feliz com um Passável... E ele nem é bonito, é só... é só...

Giovanna talvez falasse enigmático, curioso, até charmoso. Não disse, pois Stewart naquele momento caminhava por entre as grandes mesas dos alunos do café da manhã. Alguns olhares o seguiam e alguns cochichos eram feitos. Stewart já havia escutado várias vezes que era muito severo e sombrio, mas se com tudo que fazia já ficava em apuros que dirá se fosse mais acessível? Sua silhueta delgada por mais escondida que fosse em roupas negras parecia brilhar como prata no meio de uma mina escura. Por mais que cobrasse destreza e competência dos alunos, sempre havia os mais eufóricos que queriam chamar-lhe a atenção por nada.

Hadley não gostava de Stewart pelo motivo que Giovanna falara. Hadley era inteligente, mas ultimamente parecia tender para o lado mais fácil de uma garota: fazer charme pra conseguir as coisas. Stewart já havia percebido isso e sempre cortava o embalo, o que resultava em uma fixação cada vez pior por parte da garota. No fundo Stewart se preocupava se Hadley não acabaria sendo vítima de algum rapaz agressivo, pois a idéia dela seria: "ele só é mau com os outros, mas comigo nunca, pois sou muito especial".

Naquela semana Stewart pediu uma pesquisa sobre cinco substâncias possíveis de serem usadas na poção da incoerência e seus efeitos colaterais. Pediu que por favor nenhum aluno engraçadinho copiasse a pesquisa de trouxas sobre entorpecentes, pois seria possível terem um ataque de burrice, fazerem um teste prático e matarem os poucos neurônios que ainda funcionavam decentemente...

Em meio a tantas prateleiras de livros Hadley encontrou um sobre visões errôneas de trouxas sobre animais e substâncias mágicas alucinógenas. Havia histórias sobre mandrágoras (suposto estimulante sexual), unicórnios (e o caso do dente de baleia), zumbis (que na verdade eram inferis ou dementadores), lulas gigantes, botos, esfinges e... Botos?

No capítulo constava a lenda do boto cor de rosa, mas o pobre animal não era um animal mágico, era um animal comum muito caçado por sua gordura e carne saborosa. Na verdade o cetáceo perigoso era um boto prateado, capaz de transformar sua aparência dependendo do gosto da vítima, assim como um bicho papão faria. O mais comum era o animal atrair a vítima para perto da água, sugar seu sangue e largá-la no lago (o corpo incharia e pareceria afogamento). Assim, o animal ficaria rosa e passaria despercebido pelos caçadores bruxos, já que ele podia defender-se de trouxas (eram o almoço). A gordura do boto cor de prata era um bom ingrediente para a poção da incoerência, pois seu corpo expelia uma substância que deixava as vítimas eufóricas e desnorteadas. Talvez por isso a lenda das mulheres seduzidas, pois seria possível usar também em poções do amor.

Ela quis sair correndo e ficar de tocaia no lago, mas resolveu olhar a janela disfarçadamente com o caleidoscópio que Giovanna tinha emprestado (trocado por um mapa com passagens secretas). Ele servia de luneta e captava energia mágica. Algumas olhadelas e o coração disparou: tudo começou a reluzir em vários tons de prata. Ao fundo pessoas se movimentavam no pátio, mas uma em especial chamou a atenção. Stewart formava muitos desenhos e se destacava dos demais enquanto parecia ir em direção ao lago. Agora ela o pegaria! O professor podia saber alguma coisa sobre o perigoso animal mágico e ficaria enrascado! Ela guardou depressa os livros e saiu rápido ao pátio.

Com o caleidoscópio servindo de bússola ela entrou na Floresta Proibida. Além de se vingar não podia negar que seguir justo Stewart estava bem interessante. O homem movia-se rápido, de um jeito bem leve e quase sem ruídos. Porém essa atração fez ela dar-se conta tarde demais que já estava em uma área bem perigosa.

—Perdida?

— Ah! Quem é você... QUANDO MUDOU DE ROUPA SEU MALUCO!

— Desculpe, eu não entendi.

— Como não entendeu professor Stewart, é claro que é você!

— Eu não sei quem é esse Stewart, mas se você me enxerga semelhante a ele... que continue.

Era um homem vestido com um terno cinza bem claro, de um tecido muito liso e leve. Usava um chapéu panamá que escondia um pouco o rosto, não o suficiente para disfarçar a encrenca: os olhos estavam de um verde acinzentado bem gélido quando deveriam estar tão escuros quanto os cabelos longos. Ela não podia acreditar que veria um boto transformado em Stewart... Ela simplesmente não o suportava! Por que não puxava a varinha e largava um estupefaça? Ele se aproximou e ela deu passos para trás quase inconscientemente. Apesar de tudo, ele era incrível e ela poderia sim atacar com magia, pois botos cor de prata comiam trouxas e fugiam de bruxos.

— Eu posso derrotar você. Você não é diferente de um bicho papão. — Hadley achou melhor reagir, pois daqui a pouco ele iria prensá-la no tronco de uma grande árvore logo atrás.

— Eu sou completamente diferente de um bicho papão. Bichos papões assustam criancinhas e eu cuido de adultos. Você é corajosa, quer me enfrentar a todo o custo, eu vejo isso. Então venha, tente! Tente me capturar, tente me prender. Amarre-me, conjure uma jaula e me coloque dentro. Você já é tão competente que mais nada precisa pra conseguir isso.

Hadley sentiu o sangue subir. Alguém tão inebriante com a aparência de Stewart pedindo para ela praticamente o espancar fez ela sentir algo indecifrável. Ela devia ser mais responsável e fugir, mas não aguentou: com um golpe de varinha tentou justamente um estupefaça, repelido com um simples movimento de braço. Foi aí que ela se fragou que ele não era Stewart e não precisava de varinha para magias.

Vários jorros de feitiços e nada. Eles estavam se movendo quase em uma dança e ele parecia achar graça. Ela estava furiosa e cansada quando ele moveu-se rápido e segurou-a forte. Adeus varinha... Estava a metros no chão!

— Venha comigo!

—Não! Solte-me! Eu não quero morrer! — mas a respiração já ofegante falhava cada vez mais. Ela nem conseguia prestar atenção para onde estava sendo puxada.

—Você quer mais.

— Não! Stewart! Stewart!

A última coisa que ela viu foi um Stewart prateado se afastando e tudo sumir em sua volta. Ela afundou? Quanto tempo passou? Agora a imagem de um Stewart com roupas negras se aproximava:

— Você está bem... MALUCA IRRESPONSÁVEL!

Hadley acordou com dor de cabeça:

— Acho que você é o verdadeiro. — Um sorriso imprevisível fez Stewart e a enfermeira se entreolharem. — O que aconteceu comigo?

— Você me seguiu e desmaiou ao pisar em um campo de cogumelos venenosos em plena brotação... Justo os que eu estava indo colher para as próximas aulas...

— Ai...

— É por isso que você não pode querer dominar tudo, Hadley. Não dá pra fingir que um lugar não é perigoso e também não dá pra mudar uma pessoa perigosa. Você pode até inventar uma historinha doida unindo personagens incompatíveis ou pode inventar que alguém é mais poderoso que outro quando sabe que não é, mas se resolver fazer isso na prática... E que história é essa de eu ser verdadeiro ou falso?

Hadley não se atreveu a contar nada de seu devaneio:

—Pergunte aos cogumelos venenosos...


End file.
